My Heroine
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Cameron finally decides what she needs to do. Set in Human Error. Rated T. I don't own. one shot
1. My Heroine

**My Heroine **

**Pairing: Hameron**

**Cameron finally figures out what she has to do, but does House like it? May be a one shot Set during Human Error.  
**

**Disclaimer:I dont own anything, all characters are Fox's and the music Silverstein Im just playing with them **

**~W.M.S  
**

Allison Cameron was sitting behind her desk, listening to music on her computer and sorting through House's mail. The sound of My Heroine by Silverstein slowly filled the office.

_The drugs begin to peak A smile of joy arrives in me But sedation changes to panic and nausea And breath starts to shorten And heartbeats pound softer You won't try to save me!  
You just want to hurt me and leave me desperate!_

_You taught my heart, a sense I never knew I had. I can forget, the times that I was Lost and depressed from the awful truth How do you do it? You're my heroine!_

Allison's brain left the mail she was sorting and focused on the music, she quickly related it to her feelings toward House, the man she had been in love with for years, who didn't appear to give a rats ass what happened to her.

_You won't leave me alone! Chisel my heart out of stone, I give in every time. You taught my heart, a sense I never knew I had I can forget, the times that I was Lost and depressed from the awful truth How do you do it? You're my heroine!_

Was working here really what she wanted? Yes. Was it good for her physically and mentally? No. Did she want to stay? Yes. Could she stay? No.

_I bet you laugh, at the thought of me thinking for myself (myself). I bet you believe, that I'm better off with you than someone else. Your face arrives again, all hope I had becomes surreal. But under your covers more torture than pleasure And just past your lips there's more anger than laughter Not now or forever will I ever change you  
I know that to go on, I'll break you, my habit_!

She knew what she had to do. She sighed and found the envelope in her drawer. She packed up her lap top and stood up before walking over to House's office.

_You taught my heart, a sense I never knew I had. I can forget, the times that I was Lost and depressed from the awful truth How do you do it? You're my heroine!_

Allison holds out her arm with the envelope, he takes it, "better be naked pictures." He says.

"My resignation letter, I've gotten all I can from this job." She said in a level voice.

"What do you expect me to do? Break down and apologize? Beg Chase to come back?" He asked setting the envelope down.

"No, I expect you to do what you always do. I expect you to make a joke and go on. I expect you to be just fine." Allison puts a hand on House's arm. "I'll miss you." And then she walks out.

_I will save myself._

**Review with House or Cameron on top?**

**~W.M.S**


	2. Wait For You

**Wait For You**

Gregory House sat in his office chair tossing his ball up in the air, his blinds were closed and the lights off. His Ipod clicked on and slowly Elliot Yamin's Wait for you drifted out the speakers.

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before Now I'm missing you & I'm wishing that you would come back through my door Why did you have to go? You could have let me know So now I'm all alone, Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand And all my tears they keep running down my face Why did you turn away?_

House sighed and the ball bounced to the ground, "why did she leave me?" he knew the answer of course, he pushed her away. He always had, she finally had enough of it, she gave up on him. He thought.

_So why does your pride make you run and hide? Are you that afraid of me? But I know it's a lie what you keep inside this is not how you want it to be So baby I will wait for you_ _Cause I don't know what else I can do Don't tell me I ran out of time If it takes the rest of my life. Baby I will wait for you If you think I'm fine it just ain't true I really need you in my life No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

She had given up, simple as that. Maybe she had simply left because she thought it was time for change, maybe she didn't want to be the only one here, left with him. He had finally made her leave. Now he regretted it, but what could he do? She wouldn't come back. Not for anything. Why bother trying?

_It's been a long time since you called me (How could you forget about me)  
You got me feeling crazy (crazy) How can you walk away, Everything stays the same I just can't do it baby What will it take to make you come back Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that Why can't you look at me, you're still in love with me Don't leave me crying._

"Does she still love me?" he wondered allowed, he loved her, not that he would ever say it aloud, but he did.

_Baby why can't we just, just start over again Get it back to the way it was If you give me a chance I can love you right But your telling me it won't be enough So baby I will wait for you Cause I don't know what else I can do Don't tell me I ran out of time If it takes the rest of my life Baby I will wait for you If you think I'm fine it just ain't true I really need you in my life No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you _

She would come back, she always came back. She would

_So why does your pride make you run & hide Are you that afraid of me? But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside That is not how you want it to be Baby I will wait for you Baby I will wait for you If it's the last thing I do Baby I will wait for you Cause I don't know what else I can do Don't tell me I ran out of time If it takes the rest of my life Baby _

_I will wait for you If you think I'm fine it just ain't true I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

She would come back, she had to, she will.

_I'll Be Waiting._

**One or two more chapters.**

**~W.M.S**


	3. Broken

**Broken**

**Okay so I'm adding another chapter : D song by lifehouse :] I don't own owned by lifehouse the song before was no mine eaither**

**This is what SHOULD have happened, starts off with Cameron NOT going to Chase's house.**

Cameron sighed and scooped up her things before slowly walking out of the conference room and into the elevator. She got down stairs and walked quickly out to her car, she threw her stuff inside and drove toward her house. She had seen House lock himself in his office, she knew he wouldn't care.

_The broken clock is a comfort It helps me sleep tonight Maybe it can start tomorrow  
From stealing all my time And I am here still waiting Though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best Like you've already figured out_

House sighed and looked down he felt the tear dropped down on his hand, he roughly brushed them away. This is stupid. Why am I still sitting here. He stood up and grabbed his Ipod, he put the buds in his ears and pressed play.

_I'm falling apart I'm barley breathing With a broken heart That's still beating  
In the pain There is healing In your name I find meaning_

He slung his bag over his back and grabbed his helmet and cane before going to the elevator. He pressed the button for the 1st floor and sighed deeply.

_So I'm holding on I'm holding on I'm holding on I'm barely holding on to you  
The broken locks were a warning You got inside my head I tried my best to be guarded I'm an open book instead_

He limped quickly out to his motorcycle and climbed on speeding off toward Cameron's apartment. He had to try.

_And I still see your reflection Inside of my eyes That are looking for purpose  
They're still looking for life I'm falling apart I'm barely breathing With a broken heart  
That's still beating_

He pulled up outside Cameron's place; he could see her inside, on the couch. He could do it, he had to. He climbed off his bike and limped up to her door. She had to live on the second floor of an apartment with no elevator. He thought.

_In the pain (In the pain) Is there healing? In your name (In your name) I find meaning  
So I'm holding on (I'm still holding) I'm holding on (I'm still holding) I'm holding on (I'm still holding) I'm barely holding on to you_

He couldn't lose her, not now. He had to keep her, all for himself. She had to be with him, he need her. Forever.

_I'm hanging on another day Just to see what you will throw my way And I'm hanging on to the words you say You said that I will be okay Broken lights on the freeway Left me here alone I may have lost my way now I haven't forgotten my way home I'm falling apart I'm barely breathing With a broken heart That's still beating In the pain (In the pain) There is healing In your name (In your name) I find meaning_

His forever, and ever. He loved her.

_So I'm holding on(I'm still holding) I'm holding on (I'm still holding)  
I'm holding on (I'm still holding) I'm barely holding on to you I'm holding on (I'm still holding) I'm holding on (I'm still holding) I'm holding on (I'm still holding)  
_

House raised his hand and knocked on the door.

_I'm barely holding on to you_


	4. Everything

**Everything.**

**I own nothing sadly **

**Song Everything by Lifehouse.**

_Find me here, speak to me I want to feel You, I need to hear You You are the light that's leading me To the place where I find peace again You are the strength that keeps me walking You are the hope that keeps me trusting You are the light to my soul  
You are my purpose, You're everything_

Cameron heard the knock on her door and slowly got up and stretched before slowly walking over to it.

_How can I stand here with You and not be moved by You? Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this? You calm the storms, and You give me rest You hold me in Your hands, You won't let me fall You steal my heart, and You take my breath away  
Would You take me in, take me deeper now_

House sighed, he couldn't do this, she wasn't going to answer the door, he turned around and was about to walk away when he heard a chain lock slid, he turned around slowly.

_How can I stand here with You and not be moved by You? Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this? And how can I stand here with You and not be moved by You? Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this? 'Cause You're all I want, You're all I need You're everything, everything You're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything_

Cameron looked out the peep hole and saw House standing there, probably wants to bribe me, wait he's walking away. She slowly felt her hand sliding the lock of its own accord.

_You're all I want, You're all I need You're everything, everything You're all I want, You're all I need You're everything, everything And how can I stand here with You and not be moved by You? Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this? How can I stand here with You and not be moved by You? Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

House waited as the door slowly opened and Cameron stuck her head out, "I'm not coming back to work for you House, not this time." She said defiantly.

"I don't want you to work for me." Her face fell, "I want you, to-Cameron I-you." He sighed this wasn't working.

"What is it House." She opened the door a little more and stepped out.

He stepped up to her and took her face in his hands. Cameron's skin tingled and her stomach fluttered. "I love you Allison. I love you and I don't want you to leave." Then he crashed his lips to hers and tugged her closer. Cameron wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"I've waited forever to hear you say it and mean it, you better not be fucking with me House."

"Call me Greg, I'm not your boss, and I'm not metaphorically fucking with you, but physically…" he trailed off grinning broadly.

"I love you too Ho-Greg." She said and pulled him back down to kiss him again.

_How can I stand here with You and not be moved by You? Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this? Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

**The End.**

**~W.M.S**


End file.
